


Tower of Joy

by obaewan-kenobi (bartontyrells39)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, POV Ned Stark, R plus L equals J, Tower of Joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartontyrells39/pseuds/obaewan-kenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months ago, for whatever reason, I decided to write how I thought this scene happened. Though I was thrilled that it happened, I was dissapointed in how it went on the show, so I decided to publish it. It's rather short, but it's from Ned's POV and it's the only thing I've ever written that's made me cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tower of Joy

"Lyanna, I'm here," Ned said as he entered the room. He looked around and was aghast at what he saw. Lyanna lay in a bed of blood, pale as snow. A woman sat at the foot of her bed holding a small bundle which he realized was a sleeping child. It was hours old at most, Ned guessed.  
"Rhaegar, is that you?" Lyanna asked weakly as he rushed to her side. 

"No, Lyanna, it's me, Ned. Your brother" he kneeled next to her head

“Ned? Where's Rhaegar? It's been months... He left...” Ned gulped.

"Rhaegar is dead." A tear streamed down her cheek. He knew then that the story was not what everyone had believed, that she had come here of her own free will. Knowing his sister, it had been her idea. 

"How?" She managed. 

"Slain in battle at the trident" he saw the pain in her face.

"Who?"

"Your betrothed," he replied. 

"Robert" she uttered in what was almost a whisper. His sister was so strong, it pained Ned to see her this weak. He knew she didn't have long. 

"He never met his son. Our son." She moved her hand meagerly toward the child. "Will you hold him, Ned?" Ned looked to the nurse and nodded solemnly and stood. She stepped toward him and handed him the small bundle. He positioned the babe as gingerly as he could in his armor. He had prepared for a battle; Nothing could have prepared him for this. 

"Tell me about him," Lyanna whispered. Ned could feel the wetness of his own cheeks as he looked down at the boy, who had woken in the exchange and now stared silently at Ned with brown eyes. A small patch of dark hair topped his head. 

"He has the Stark look," Ned said. Lyanna smiled meekly. 

"You must never tell Robert. He can't know. No one can."

"What would you have me say?"

"You say he has the Stark look. Then let him be a Stark. Claim him as yours."

Ned shook his head. "If I claim him as my bastard, he will be a Stark in everything but name."

"He was born no Stark in name. Let him live that way. He can grow in Winterfell, just as you and I did. If Robert knew, he would kill him."

Ned was without words. 

“No one can know. Not even him. No one. Please, promise me,” she pleaded.

“Lyanna..."

"Promise me, Ned." 

He hesitated. "I promise." When met with no response he looked away from his nephew and saw his sister was unmoving. She stared blankly at the ceiling of the small room and drew no breath. 

"I promise" he repeated, over and over as the orphan in his arms began to howl.


End file.
